


The Roidmude that Cared

by KamenRiderAccel



Series: Secrets of Chase and Gou [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voice Roidmude is back but has a secret power that even Chase doesn't know about. What is to happen to Gou or Chase in this battle to beat Voice again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scary Night

Chase looked at the rider soon after the fight with a few Roidmudes. Gou undid his transformation and he fell towards the ground. The young man was exausted from the fight. He didn't quite hit the concrete but Chase Caught him in time. He knew Gou was getting sleepy as he held his head close to his chest.

"I should take you home. You need to rest, let wounds heal and gain your energy back," Chase told the teen as Gou slowly drifted off. Chase knew they weren't far from his appartment. And so he walked towards the apartment with Gou in his arms.

Once Chase was at the door to Gou's appartment, he opened it and walked inside the appartment. The Roidmude looked around the small appartment. The appartment didn't look very livable but that didn't bother Chase. He looked around trying to locate the teen's bedroom. It wasn't long before he found the right place. Chase slowly walked Gou to his bedroom, so then he wouldn't wake the teen up as he walked.

Soon enough, Chase got the bedroom door open and walked over to Gou's bed. He placed the boy down on it softly and removed his shoes and got up to talke them to the doorway. When he returned he looked down at Gou's expressionless face. He never really knew how cute Gou looked when he was asleep. He just couldn't pry his gaze off of the sleeping human in front of him. The boy looked so calm and peaceful and this caused heat to collect in Chase's cheeks. He was very unfamiliar with the feeling that was tingling inside of him. What was this feeling? He felt his chest tighten like he was going to suffocate but he really couldn't. He was a Roidmude after all.

The young boy in the bed sturred. Chase was staring at Gou when he saw one of the boy's eyes open just enough to see Chase standing in front of him watching his every move. Gou tried to sit up but his hand shot to his stomach in pain. Chase ran to the bedside and tried to stop Gou.

"Rest Gou," Chase told the boy. Gou just looked at the Roidmude with unhappiness.

"But Neechan, she will be worried," Gou told him through gritted teeth. He knew Chase was right about getting him to rest but he had to tell Kiriko that he was alright after that fight.

"You were pretty beat up in the fight. You should take it easy," Chase explained. He watched the teen as he could tell that this idea made him mad. But ther was nothing Gou could do about it. Chase stood up so he could leave and let Gou get the rest that he needed. Chase felt a hand on the sleeve of his purple leather jacket. He looked at the hand and followed it to Gou. Gou had reached out and grabbed the Roidmude. Chase looked at the teen and Gou stared back.

"Will you stay with me? Maybe you can keep the nightmares away," Gou asked the Roidmude. Gou could see that Chase was willing to stay but fighting it in his robotic head. Gou looked up at Chase weakly before he moved the covers that were on top of him to make enough room for Chase. Chase hesitently walked over to the bed again and sat down on it. He took his boots off and then laid flat on the bed as Gou covered the Roidmude with the blankets. Chase felt the teen roll up against his body and place his head on Chase's chest. Gou could feel heat from Chase's core.

"Why all of a sudden change of hard?" Chase asked the teen. Gou shifted his head to where he could see the Roidmude's face.

"I just wonder if my nightmares will stop if you were with me," Gou answered. Chase began to smile. Gou moved his head back to where is was. Chase, on the other hand, he still watched the teen as he slowly fell asleep. It didn't bother the Roidmude but he just couldn't figure out what this feeling in his chest was.

Chase felt the teen fall asleep and he just sat there feeling the boy's steady breathing as he slept. The feeling was really starting to get at him. This was one feeling he has never felt before. Was this the human emotion of... love? Is that what this feeling in his chest was? If it was, then this was not something for a roidmude except Chase was not ordinary Roidmude. He fights his own kind for the person he was laying with. Slowly, Chase felt himself drifting off into shutdown mode. Within seconds, Chase was also asleep with Gou wrapped around him.

  
The next morning, Gou was the first to wake. Chase was still asleep but that didn't bother Gou. At least that was one night he didn't have to deal with nightmares. Maybe being around somebody you have feelings for was the best solution to keep the nightmares away. The teen looked up to see the Roidmude's face, which had a calm expression on his face as he was shut down. Gou felt Chase's arm move around his waist and then the Roidmude's eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning, Chase," Gou told the robotic man.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Chase asked the teen.

"Indeed I did," Gou answered. "At least there were no nightmares. I guess sleeping with the one you you have feelings for does keep them away." Chase could feel a smile show itself on his lips.

"That's good," Chase replied. Gou just couldn't stop himself as he put his face right in front of Chase's. Chase didn't freak out like Gou thought he would when their lips met. Gou was suprised to find that his lips were soft and warm. The sat like this for a few minutes. Gou broke the kiss to breathe again. Chase's arm was still on Gou's waist when the other hand was brought up to the middle of the teen's back.

Chase, on the other hand, was suprised Gou did what he did. Chase was stunned by Gou's actions. Was this really how Gou felt? Was this the true feeling of love? Chase could not stop the questions from popping up in his mind. His eyes were wide for a few seconds Gou spoke.

"I'm......sorry," Gou struggled to get the words out. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't kn-." Chase shut Gou up with another kiss on the lips. Chase's eyes slowly shut and Gou did the same. This is where the fun really begins. This is how their life started.


	2. Gou's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night events, a new day arises and a new journey begins.

About a few hours later the two boys headed towards the drive pit.  
There was going to be an overview of the case for the three riders. Shinnosuke was probobly the first one there since that is his hangout place when he is stuck on a case.  
The Roidmude escaped from them when they all got worried about Gou. It took the boys about fifteen twenty minutes to reach the drive pit.

Once they reached the pit, they hurried inside to meet with the other rider. Shinnosuke was sitting on the couch eating milk candies as usual. Kiriko wasn't in the room which was strange. Krim rolls himself close to the three riders to try and get their attention.

"Gou, Chase,Shinnosuke. Let us review the case of the Voice Roidmude," Krim spoke through the silence of the two humans and the Roidmude. Images began to show themselves in the air infront of Krim.

"His power of voice has not just effected women alone but also some men," Shinnosuke began.

"Last time I checked, he could only get to women," Chase interjected.

"So, there was going to be a flaw in our plans to just protect women?" Gou asked the others in the room.

"Seems so," Shinnosuke answered the young human being.

"Shinn-niisan, you must be joking, what are we going to do about this," Gou replied in an aggravated manner. "We can't protect everybody."

"There is a way, Shijima Gou. There is always a way when there are shift cars and signal bikes to assist," Krim proposed the idea to Gou.

"He is right, Gou," Chase told him. Gou didn't want to believe it but the Roidmude did have a point there. Krim always knew what he was talking about. Shinnosuke stood up from the couch and walked over to the cart that held the talking belt, Krim.

"How are we supposed to find Voice before he gets somebody else?" Shinnosuke asked the belt.

"That I have no answer to that Shinnosuke," Krim told his aibou. Soon after that Gou began to hear some talking noises. This wasn't from Krim, Shinnosuke, or Chase. So the young man decided to follow the sounds. The thing he didn't know was that it was Voice drawing him out to try and get to him so then he could get Chase and Shinnosuke to fight him as Kamen Rider Mach.

The sounds continued as he walked out of the Drive pit and still followed the noise. The was starting to freak Gou out a little. Why was he hearing these noises and not one of the other two riders? It probobly wouldn't effect the Roidmude rider but that didn't bother him much. He just continued to walk towards the noise. The only time he stopped was when he saw a person standing in front of him. It wasn't no ordinary person. It was the Roidmude that he thought he left at the drive pit.

"About time you showed up," The Roidmude to the young man.

"Didn't I leave you at the Drive pit?" Gou asked the man in purple standing in front of him.

"I followed you to see where you were going," he answered. There was some noise behind Gou but he didn't turn around to look because he was dealing with Chase in front of him.

"Chase, you don't need to follow me just to corner me about following me," Gou told the stupid Roidmude. Gou knew he wasn't stupid but he didn't want the Roidmude to know that he had a slight crush on the creature.

"Alright," was all that came out of Chase's mouth as he walked up to Gou and put a hand on his slim shoulder. "But I must protect what Kiriko loves most." This was whispered in his ear. Gou was shocked by what he had just said. Chase then slowly walked behind Gou and that made the young man turn around to face the Roidmude. There was more noise behind Gou louder then before. This made him look in the direction and notice purple in the grass. That made him look in Chase's direction and he seen him transform into Voice. This scared Gou and made him grab his belt and place it on his waist.

"Let's.............Henshin!" Gou telled as he put the Signal Bike into the slot on the belt.

"Signal bike......rider........Mach," the belt screamed as Gou became Kamen Rider Mach. He felt his Chase walk up next to himand Henshin into Kamen Rider Chaser.

"I'm glad you are here to help me, Chase," Gou told his Roidmude friend.

"I followed you once I noticed you were going somewhere," Chase replied. This made Gou feel warm inside. This was the best friend that Gou needed. But maybe Chase was more than that. Voice then attack the two riders.

Chase grabbed his signal axe and swung at Voice missing him and almost hitting Gou. Gou dodged the axe and shot at Voice a few times in the chest to force him to back up. Chase then swung his axe again making contact this time with the side of Voice's body. There was a few more swings like this until one landed on the Roidmude's chest. Voice punched Chase in the face and sent him flying into a tree. Gou was mad at this and ran at Voice. He was firing his wheel gun at Voice while trying to get to him for hurting Chase. He didn't notice that Chase was laying on the ground with the transformation broken.

Once Gou caught up to Voice, there now a full on war going on. That stupid Roidmude didn't have to hurt his friend like it did, especially when it threw him into a tree of all things. Gou didn't know how Chase was holding up. But he did know he had to beat Voice or something really was going to badly go wrong. He must have to worry about Chase later. He curled his fingers into fists and began swinging his fists at the Roidmude and making contact each time. There was no time for Voice to fight back against this angry boy.

Soon enough Voice was getting close to his limit in fighting and Gou's energy level was dropping. This was the moment he had to finish this Roidmude off and so he prepared. The belt screamed out "Mach........ Full Throttle." This was Gou's moment to finish this and got take care of Chase. And so he performed the finisher. The Roidmude exploded and the core broke to tiny pieces. Gou broke his henshin to then run towards the fallen Roidmude.

Chase was fighting the pain and there was nothing for Gou to do. Gou could see how much pain Chase was in die to his facial expression. When the Roidmude was thrown into the tree back first, his metal parts made a cracking sound a little but it wasn't enough to hurt him worse then what he is feeling. Gou felt pain in his chest as he watched his friend be in this much pain.

"Chase, can you stand? We need to get you to Mad Doctor," Gou told the Roidmude.

"I don't think you can help me in your state since you are also injured," Chase responded quickly.

"But Chase. I have to help you. After realising that you are my friend and not some monster, i feel like it's my duty to help you. I can't sit here, watch you be in pain, and not do anything," Gou proclaimed. He felt wetness roll down his face. Chase moved his hand from his chest to Gou's face to wipe the tear away.

"Gou, you have me here to help. If I get hurt for you then I know my job is being fulfilled. I am here to protect humans, but iI have grown enough to protect one at the most. And that one is you," Chase replied to the young man trying to help him up. Gou got Chase standing and tried his best to carry him to the Drive pit.

As soon as they walked theough the door, Shinnosuke rushes to help Gou put Chase on the couch. Once Chase was sitting on the couch, Gou rushed to get Mad Doctor and Chase's Break Gunner. He knew that this was going to hurt Chase but he had to do this so then Chase could be ready to fight again. Gou walked back over to the other side of the pit with the two items. As soon as he was standing about his injured friend, he looked over to Shinnosuke. He gave Gou a weak smile.

"Chase, this is going to be painful but hang in there buddy," Gou warned. He slid Mad Doctor into Break Gunner and then placed it on Chase's chest. He looked away as he pulled the trigger on the gun as Mad Doctor began the healing process. Chase's screams of pain hurt Gou on the inside. He couldn't handle watching the one Roidmude that made a difference to his life go through so much pain. The screaming seemed to be like it lasted for hours. Soon Mad Doctor was done working on Chase.

"Rest now," Shinnosuke told the Roidmude. Chase's eyes closed and he shut down. Shinnosuke noticed that Gou couldn't stop looking at Chase. "You know he will be fine."

"He tried his best to protect me but when he was thrown into a tree I knew he would have been hurt. I got so furious and I went after Voice. Shin-niisan, is this really what love feels like?" Asked the younger, smaller man.

"I guess so, Gou," Shinnosuke answered. This made Gou think a bit about what he felt when around Chase. Did he really Love the Roidmude? Did Chase Really feel the same as he did like last night.

"Why does it bother me to see him hurt but it just now does when it didn't when he first joined our side?" Gou asked the policeman beside him.

"That's because you are starting to get feelings for him," Shinnosuke answered the boy. "Even though he may be a Roidmude, we humans can still like Roidmudes when they are supposed to be destroying our world but Chase fights with us to stop his own kind." Gou gave a confused look and that shut Shinnosuke up quick. He knew that Gou was probably upset due to Chase being injured and in the shape that he was in. Shinnosuke knew what Gou was going through because he went with it with Kiriko in a way.

"What time is it Shinnosuke?" Gou asked.

"7:34pm, I guess I should head to my apartment. Should I make sure you go home or are you going to stay with him?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I will stay. How will i know what my true feelings are for him?" Gou questioned.

"You will find out later," was the last thing Shinnosuke said as he left the Drive pit. Gou finally felt alone. The Roidmude was shut down so it was only him awake.

Gou sat down next to where Chase was and looked at him. The Roidmude looked so calm when he was in shut down mode. The facial expression was like there was no care in the world as he 'slept' on the couch where Gou and Shinnosuke put him. Gou felt his chest tighten when he looked at Chase. He put his hand on the Roidmude's chest carefully. As he held his hand there. He could feel his core inside his chest. Soon after, Gou climbed to the otherside of Chase and laid down between the wall and the Roidmude. This was the one moment that the young man thought that the world froze. He put his head just below Chase's chin and relaxed.

Gou didn't care how tomorrow would go, but he didn't want this moment to disappear. Gou just couldn't get over this situation. It was his fault that Chase was like this. He was the one that had to run off and get caught up in a mess that Chase helped him with. Gou just couldn't believe what he had done to the poor Roidmude next to him. He treated him terribly but Chase still stood beside him and helped when needed. These actions seemed to soften Gou quite a lot. Was the young man really falling for the Roidmude? Did he really love Chase?

Gou moved his head so then he could see the Roidmude's face. Maybe he was falling to Chase? These feelings were unable to fight against. Gou got where his face was infront of Chase's. He bent down and kissed the Roidmude's forehead. He didn't know that this woke Chase up. Chase opened his eyes and he was looking right in Gou's eyes. Chase put one of his hands on Gou's face and slowly leaned up to make their lips collide. The two stayed like that for a while. Chase's hands made their way to Gou's back. Gou placed his hands on either side of Chase's head. The boys didn't stop kissing as they moved to their positions.

Gou finally broke the kiss when he needed to breathe. He didn't know if Chase could breathe but he knew he had to. He looked at Chase's face. He leaned down and their lips met once again. Chase's lips were soft for a machine but it didn't bother Gou. The kiss was firm and passionate. The boys stayed like this till the tension grew inside themselves. They both wanted more but not here, in the Drive pit. Gou tried to take his coat off and Chase helped him get rid of it. The coat was thrown to the ground. Gou groaned as Chase's hand went to the seem of his shirt.

Gou broke the kiss again so then Chase could remove the shirt. Gou's bare skin fasinated the Roidmude. The smooth surface of the boy's chest just felt good to him. There was onething Gou had on his mind. Was this really what he wanted is to be with Chase?

"Chase," Gou groaned at the touch of the Roidmude under him.

"Yes Gou," Chase replied shakily.

"I think I love you," Gou answered before taking a few shallow breaths.

"I love you, Gou," Chase answered.


	3. The Suprised Looks

The next morning, Gou woke up to the Drive pit door shutting. He looked up from where he was and seen Shinnosuke and Kiriko looking at him weird. Didn't know what they were staring at him for.

"What are you two staring at?" Gou questioned his sister and Shin-niisan.

"You have no shirt on, Gou and neither Does Chase," Kiriko answered her younger brother. "Besides, Chase is laying really close to you and has his arm over your waist."

"What happened during the night Gou?" Shinnosuke asked the younger man.

"It's complicated," Gou told him. This made the other two go quiet as Gou's cheeks turned pink in color.

"I thought you hated Roidmudes," Kiriko proclaimed. The boy just stared at his sister.

"I do hate all Roidmudes," Gou told her grumpily.

"But yet your laying with Chase shirtless?" Shinnosuke questioned.

"Like I said, it's complicated," Gou replied as he layed back down. All of a sudden, Chase's head moved to be on top of Gou's and snuggled closer to Gou.

"I think I know what's going on here," Shinnosuke spoke with happiness in his voice.

"What Shinnosuke?" Kiriko asked her partner with a slight confused look. Shinnosuke then leaned in next to her ear and whispered to her. Kiriko's eyes lit up with excitment. Gou knew this was going to be difficult to deal with when them two knew about it.

"Whatever you guys are going to say, please don't wake Chase up. He needs more rest to heel his injuries," Gou told the two. Shinnosuke and Kiriko both looked like they were going to explode from the excitement. Gou mentally slapped himself. This was not going to end well for him and Chase.

"So your saying Gou and Chase are getting together?" Gou heard his sister whisper to Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke gave her a giant amile and nodded his head in a yes manner. Chase's head moved a little on Gou's face as his eyes slowly opened. He jumped at the sight of Shinnosuke and Kiriko.

"Are you okay, Chase?" Gou asked the Roidmude as he turned around to look at him. Chase gave him a slight nod. "Can you two step out so we could put our clothes back on and then we could get to work?"

"Umm yeah we will step out so you can get around," Shinnosuke replied awkwardly. The two left the room.

Shinnosuke and Kiriko walked out to the stairs and walked up them. Once they reached the top of the stairway, the two finally begain to speak.

"So they finally know each other's feelings the other?" Kiriko asked Shinnosuke.

"Well we just saw the answer to that question," Shinnosuke answered her.

"Well I'm happy for both of them," Kiriko added. About five minutes later the two boys walked through the door. They had their clothes on again. Shinnosuke and Kiriko both had smiles on their faces due to the boys finally finding out their feelings for each other. 

"So what is the job this time?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"We are thinking that there is another Roidmude running around hurting people. There are gravity surge evidence in an area that was just recent," Shinnosuke answered.

"But what about Chase's injuries?" Gou asked the older man.

"Mad Doctor should have got to all of his injuries and made it to were he can fight again," Kiriko answered  her little brother. Gou felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked at the hand and followed it to the Roidmude's face.

"I am fine now, Gou," Chase reassured his friend. Gou looked at Chase with a worried face.

"I won't let you get hurt again," Gou whispered to the Roidmude. Chase gave him a small smile which suprised Shinnosuke and Kiriko. The two of them rarely got to see the Roidmude smile.

"I know you won't," Chase told the other. Gou put his head on Chase's shoulder. The Roidmude was suprised but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "So where is this happening at?"

"Around the city," was all Shinnosuke told the two.

"Then let'scheck it out. Right, Gou?" Chase asked the younger man who was still holding onto the Roidmude.

"Yeah I guess," Gou replied gloomly. The four walked out of the building to their vehicles. This may be hard to find but thats fine for the group of Kamen Riders. There was no way that these Roidmudes could beat them to a pulp.

"Let's split up to look for clues on if it is a Roidmude," Kiriko told them. The three riders looked at each other and noded.

"Be careful Chase," Gou told the Roidmude. "I dont't want to lose you."

"I will be careful Gou. You also be careful," Chase answered. After that the jumped in or on their vehicles and started them. The three riders went their own ways. There was no way that the Roidmudes were never going to win this battle.


	4. The Weird Roidmude

Gou stopped his motorcycle and looked around after about half an hour. He was parked at the lot for the beach and the sight was incredible. The blue water shined as the sun shown itself on the water. The waves were mostly gentle waves but some were a little rocky. All the animals in the water were all different colors and hues. There were some there were som sea turtles walking on the sand that was soft when somebody stepped on it. Gou whipped out his camera to take pictures of the nice coast line. There were pictures after pictures being taken by the young photographer.

After what seemed like hours, Gou finally decided to get back on the bike and leave the coastline. He couldn't help himself when he began to worry about the Roidmude he loved. There was always something that would make either one of them in trouble. But he stopped his bike again to a crowd of people standing around like they are looking for something. This had Gou a little scared. After what Voice could do, then maybe there were other Roidmudes that could make people act like that. All of a sudden the group began to fight each other.

Gou rushed to get the group ro stop fighting. There was something definately wrong here. These people were calm a bit ago and now their fighting. There was traces of eyeball like tattoos on the people. Their anger was pooring out of each one of these people and Gou had to quickly figure out a battle plan when a Roidmude produced a slow down. He knew that his Roidmude and friend were going to show up with the slow down.

The Roidmude was like a wizard looking thing. It held a cane like object in its hand. This had to be on of the fusion Roidmudes that Chase told them about. This Roidmude was red and blue a little bit. The number on the Roidmude's chest was 050. This one must be the cause of all these people to become angry.

"What are you doing to these poor people?" Gou asked the Roidmude. The wizard-like Roidmude just looked at him.

"I, Seeker, am searching for compadable humans for Roidmude evolution," the Roidmude replied. "Well none of these people are compadable." With a flick of the wand like object all the people fell to the ground unconsious.

"I can't let you hurt anymore people," Gou screamed as he put on the Mach driver. "Let's.......Henshin." Gou said as he became Kamen Rider Mach. The Roidmude charged at Mach but mach didn't dodge fast enough. Seeker flung his fist into Mach's face and connected sending Mach to the ground. He quickly got back up. Seeker charged at him again but the Roidmude was shot at and Gou knew where it came frome.

The purple rider ran towards Seeker. Chase had his signal axe and was trying to make contact but Seeker kept on dodging each swing. Gou decided to get back into the fight and brought his wheel like gun out and made contact with the Roidmude's face. This made Seeker angry so he hit both riders, knocking them both down on the ground. When they looked in the direction of where Seeker was, the Roidmude was gone. Both of them undid their henshins and Gou laid out on the grass.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked the young man. Gou just looked purple clothed man.

"Of course," Gou replied trying to hide the pain that was shooting through his side. While fighting the Roidmude kicked him hard below his rib cage. He didn't hide it very well because of the look on the other's face.

"You got hurt didn't you?" Chase asked Gou.

"I am fine, Chase," Gou insisted. He seen some of the worry disappear but some still remained. He knew the Roidmude would worry about his well being.

"We should go back to the Drive pit and talk this over with Shinnosuke," Chase told him.

"Yeah, your right," Gou answered. The two jumped on their bikes. Soon enough the two were on their way to the Drive pit.

As soon as they got there, only Kiriko and Rinna were there. Shinnosuke must still be looking for a Roidmude. The two walked in and as soon as they shut the door Kiriko and Rinna were both looking back at Gou and Chase.

"What happened to you two?" Kiriko asked as she rushed to Gou and Chase seeing cuts on their faces.

"We ran into Seeker," Chase replied bluntly.

"Who is Seeker?" Rinna asked. She was sure the answer was a Roidmude but she had to make sure.

"Seeker is a Roidmude with the power to make people's anger show," Chase answered almost right afterwards.

"I want to go to the cafeteria. You all can talk about this," Gou told the other three. Chase just gave him a small nod. He could understand the young man's feelings about this. Gou then walked out of the Drive pit and headed to the cafeteria.

As soon as he got to the cafeteria, there was a girl crying at one of the tables. Gou seen the girl and made his way over to her. The girl was waring a pink sweater with a white jacket on. The young lady was sitting by herself, nobody was there to comfort her.

"Miss, are you alright?" Gou asked as he sat down across from her. The woman looked up at him.

"I have lost my brother," the lady answered.

"I can help you find him. Tell me when was the last time you seen him?" Gou asked her. She just grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"He was taken by a monster," the lady answered. This had Gou suprised. Why would a Roidmude want to do with some random person. He was determined to know the answer to his own question.

"Can you tell me more about this monster?" Gou asked hesitently.

"This monster looked like some wizard. It was red and blue. The monster carried a swirly wand like object and just took off with my brother," the young lady replied.

"What is your name, Miss?" Gou asked this quetion after a few moments of silence.

"Yoriko," she answered.

"Well, Yoriko, I will help you find your brother," Gou reasurred. Yoriko got up from her chair to walk out of the building but didn't anticipate Gou to follow her. The two walked out of the station. This had a long road ahead once he found out who Seeker was.


	5. The Big Scare

After a day of not finding anything on Yoriko's brother, Gou decided it was a day and went to the appartment that he shares with Chase.

Once he got inside the appartment, Chase was laying on the couch all bandaged up. This sight had Gou worried about the Roidmude he was living with. He slowly walked up to Chase. The sleeping Roidmude looked so peaceful. Gou just could not stop looking at him. Chase was just peacefully sleeping like there was nothing wrong with the world and that he was finally human enough to live like one. Gou looked at the bloody bandages that Chase was wrapped up in.

"He will be fine," there was a voice from comming from the corner of the room. Gou turned to see Shinnosuke sitting calmly looking at his direction.

"What the hell happened to Chase?!" Gou kind of yelled as he stormed over to Shinnosuke. He just sighed and looked at the ground. Shinnosuke knew how much this news would hurt Gou.

"We ran into Seeker, Heart, and Brain," Shinnosuke replied shyly. After he told the young man what happened all he seen was Gou rush to chase's side and slowly pulled the bandages back from the wounds that the Roidmude had sustained. There was a large deep gash in Chase's chest. Gou just stared at it as tears began to threaten to spill over the sides of his eyelids.

"How could I let this happen to him?" Gou whispered to himself loud enough for Shinnosuke to hear.

"It is not your fault. You were doing your own thing as we were doing our job. I should have faught Heart instead of Chase," Shinnosuke told him. This made Gou turn his head in anger.

"Why didn't you stop Chase? He is hurt because of his facination of fighting his own kind," Gou told the older man in sadness. He hated seeing his aibou hurt.

"I couldn't, every time I would try, Brain would stop me from getting to him," Shinnosuke yelled before he looked down at the ground.

"This could have killed him instantly. It was almost to his core," Gou stated.

"I know," was all Shinnosuke told the younger man before standing up to leave. "I should be heading home. It's getting late."

"Good night Shin-niisan," Gou spoke to the older man as he knelt down beside Chase.after that, the older man walked out of the apartment leaving Gou with Chase.

Gou stood up and walked to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He didn't have much clothes but his sweatpants would do. The bathroom was small for the size of the apartment but it worked great before Gou had Chase live with him. Gou looked in the mirror and seen something he wish he hadn't done. There were tears rolling down his cheeks due to Chase's condition. The boy didn't know what he would do if one day Chase never returned.

Gou hurried back to where Chase laid injured on the couch. The Roidmude was still on the couch but he was trying to get up. Gou rushed faster to try and stop him."Chase stop, you are badly hurt."

"I will be fine Gou," the Roidmude protested. Chase just continued to get up which caused him to be in even more pain then needed.

"What are you trying to get up for?" Gou asked his friend.

"I was going to try and get to our bed so then you won't have to sleep alone," Chase answered the only human in the apartment. Chase never considered himself human but Gou did.

"But you should stay on the couch, I don't want to hurt you even more," Gou told Chase. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he hurried to wipe it away. Chase was standing up now and slowly making his way to the bedroom. Every step he took, more pain shot through his chest Gou couldn't stop him even with his ribs aching from over use.

The soon got to the bedroom, Chase just plopped to the bed. Gou on the other hand just sat down on his side of their bed and looked out at the dark sky. All of a sudden, Gou had arms around his waist. He knew just who it was. Chase slowly eased Gou down on the bed and put his head under Gou's chin. The two boys laid there for a while.  Gou could feel the warmth from Chase's head and that seemed to make him happy for once.

Chase was happy with where he was. This was the only time a Roidmude could ever feel so human unlike other Roidmudes like Freeze. All the warmth coming from  Gou's body slowly made the Roidmude's eyes slowly close. Gou felt Chase's breathing slow to signal that he was now asleep. This gave the only human in the room the indication that it was okay for him to go to sleep. Hopefully the nightmares would stay away from the two for one night. The two needed the long night's sleep to hunt for Yoriko's brother. This was hoing to be a hard thing to do.


	6. The Truth Will Bring War

The next morning, Gou was the first one to wake up. He was happy to know that Chase was still asleep. The Roidmude needed to sleep anyway after what happened to him. Gou slowly got up out of the bed trying not to wake up Chase. Once he cleared that part, he grabbed clothes and went to take a cool shower.

After Gou jumped out of the shower and was dressed, he got out of the bathroom to find Chase sitting up on the bed. Gou rushed over just in case he needed help. The Roidmude did get hurt badly by Heart and Brain.

"Take it easy Chase," Gou told the other. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Gou, there is no reason to worry," Chase replied.

"You should stay and rest today," Gou proclaimed to the Roidmude.

"I must fight. The Roidmudes are working all the time and so will I," Chase protested.

"Well then, get around. We have to get to the Drive pit," Gou told the other. Chase then slowly made his way to standing up out of the bed that the two shared. As the Roidmude was in the shower, Gou just sat on their couch in the front room waiting for the purple leather wearing Roidmude.

Soon enough, the two were ready to head out. Just before the Two left, Gou grabbed Chase's jacket and placed his lips on Chase's for a few seconds. When Chase broke the kiss, they each got on their own bikes and headed off to the Drive pit. This shouldn't take very long for the two since they love to race each other at times. These two could never act like a grownup. They just enjoyed racing each other to the Drive pit.

As soon as they got to the Drive pit, the two were fighting due to not knowing who won their little race. Gou thought he won but so did Chase. But they wouldn't stop. This was not going to end well for the two if they didn't figure out who won but this wasn't as important then what they were supposed to do for today with Seeker and the other Roidmudes that they fight.

"Let's just call it a draw," Gou proposed.

"Alright," Chase answered his approval. After that the two walked to the door  to the Drive pit. Gou turned toward the purple leather wearing Roidmude and pulled him into a quick kiss then opened the door.

Shinnosuke and Kiriko were talking to Krim. Krim was on his stand like he always was since he is only a belt. Kiriko and Krim were talking about something and very strict subject at that. The only one to notice that the two had opened the door was Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke was looking at them once they were inside the door with it still open. As soon as Gou shut the door, Shinnosuke slowly made his way over to where they were standing. The look on Shinnosuke's face made them think they were in trouble but that is how they think usually. but they never thought of the opposite when there was a small smile forming on Shinnosuke's lips.

"Good morning, Gou and Chase," Shinnosuke broke the awkward silence.

"Good morning, Shinnosuke," the boys answered in unison.

"How are you feeling today Chase? you got a beating yesterday," Shinnosuke asked the Roidmude.

"I am feeling alright. the Roidmude healing process goes faster then a human," Chase answered. Gou listened as he normally worried about the only nice Roidmude.

"I hope so," Shinnosuke replied.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Chase asked Kamen Rider Drive.

"So far, Krim wants to speak with us before we go and hunt for the Roidmudes," Shinnosuke explained.

"What does he have in mind he is only a belt?" Gou gave a smart remark before he was given the death glare Chase was known for. this happened a lot when Gou spoke out of place. Chase always has to keep Gou in place.

"That is one thing that I don't know about that belt," Shinnosuke replied, not catching on to Gou's remark. the three of them walked over to where Krim and Kiriko stood still chatting away. As soon as the three riders showed up, Krim noticed that they were standing there.

"Now that all three of you are here, let's get right to the point. there has been some recent activity with neighborhoods getting into large amount of fights between residents. Each person had a red mark on their hand. try not to get that mark as you hunt down Seeker. if you get the mark, you too will be affected by it," Krim told the three. Gou knew he was in trouble if he got it. there was always a grudge against Roidmudes but he knew if he did get the red mark, Chase would be in trouble, since he is a Roidmude.

"How do we keep ourselves from being overcome with anger because of Seeker?" Gou asked the belt that was on the belt stand.

"What ever you do, don't ever make contact with the person that Seeker copied. Don't even touch the Roidmude," Krim answered.

"Do you know who Seeker copied?" Chase asked.

"We have no clue," Krim told the Roidmude. After this, the three riders headed out to go do their jobs. they must get this fighting to stop. Once the three were outside the pit, Shinnosuke went straight to the Tridoron and left to go he way of getting in top gear. Gou and Chase just stayed and stared at each other. after a few moments of silence between the two there was at least some words exchanged between them.

"We should get going, Gou," Chase told the other. Gou just watched the other with worry. Chase was still injured from his last fight yet he was willing to get into another just to save humans even though he isn't human himself. Chase didn't value his life like he does the humans. there were only a few Roidmudes that Chase cared about which was Heart, Medic and Brain.

"Just be careful you are still hurt from your fight yesterday," Gou told the Roidmude.

"I will be fine it takes a lot to get rid of me," Chase replied. he gave Gou his best smile since he never felt any emotions. He could if he really wanted to but that would be hard. "You just be careful humans don't heal like Roidmudes."

"Alright," was all Gou spoke before he climbed on his bike and started it. One last glance at Chase and Gou was on his way. He did have to pick up Yoriko to hunt for her brother yet another day. Gou didn't even know who this guy was that she was looking for. he didn't even know how he got into helping this woman who is capable to look for him herself. Gou just didn't understand himself at times. but once he starts something, he must finish. Gou was one person that wouldn't stop in the middle of getting a job done. That isn't how Shijima Gou works in this world.

Once he was close to where he was supposed to meet Yoriko, he could see the woman waiting for him. Yoriko was wearing almost the same clothes as the day before. Gou could tell she hadn't noticed him coming into range. As soon as he got to her location, she finally noticed. She had the look of worry when Gou got close enough with his bike.

"Sorry I am late. We had an emergency meeting at the station," Gou apologized to the woman.

"That's alright," Yoriko reassured the soon to be adult. "Let's go find my brother." after that, Yoriko jumped on Gou's bike and the two rode off in search for her brother. The two rode on for like hours.

After about four hours of searching, the two ended a small clearing. Around the clearing was a river with a walk over bridge, some buildings and trees. In the middle of the clearing was a man laying faced down on the soft green grass.

"RYO!!!!" Yoriko screamed and jumped off of Gou's motorcycle. Gou watched Yoriko run towards her fallen brother for a second before he noticed something strange. Yoriko didn't seem happy. there was something going on here that he wasn't understanding and when he thinks that it isn't. Soon enough, Gou was Presented with the truth in less then three seconds. Yoriko pulled out a bat looking car object out of her coat pocket. You knew exactly what that object was. all of a sudden a Roidmude showed up to Yoriko and the two fussed together. this action gave away who was the Seeker Roidmude.

"Now that I have found you, I can get rid of you once and for all. You will no longer be able to live in this world but the next," Yoriko, now as Seeker, told the man on the ground. the man stirred as in trying to get away from the monster. "I even had to use a Kamen Rider to find you." This made Gou furious. he reached for his belt and threw it around his waist.

"Why did you try to use me!!!" You screamed at Seeker. the Roidmude just turned to look at him.

"There is no need to resist you have the mark of madness anyway," Seeker told the young man. Gou looked at his hands and the right one had a red eyeball mark on the palm. "With that mark, I can induce the Madness you have and make it more intense and you could be so furious that you could kill somebody."

"When did you do this to me?" Gou asked the Roidmude.

"Back at the station," Seeker replied bluntly."You seemed mad or easy to get to."

"I am going to give you a beating. Let's Henshin!" Gou screamed as he put his signal bike into his belt. Once he became Kamen Rider Mach, Gou rushed in and attacked Seeker.

Gou took his front wheel gun and swung the wheel part across the Roidmude's chest. Gashes showed where the gun struck. Gou was really showing his rage to this Roidmude. That was before Chase pulled him away to try and calm him down. It was impossible due to the mark Gou had. Chase tried as hard as he could even if he was hurt like he was. Chase had to stop Gou from killing the person inside the Roidmude. Gou was too furious to let the girl live and Chase didn't like that. Gou kept struggling against Chase.

"Gou, you have to calm down you will kill the human inside," Chase told the struggling young man in his arms.

"You don't even know what she did to me!" Gou screamed. This kind of scared Chase a little due to the power Seeker had.

"Don't tell me you got the mark," was all Chase said when Shinnosuke came in and punched Gou really hard and knocked him out of his henshin. Chase then grabbed Gou's hands and looked at the mark in his right hand. "Oh no. That isn't good for you. Your moments of rage are really bad." All of a sudden a loud noise was heard and Gou went limp.

"Now that he is taken care of," Seeker told them in between blows from Shinnosuke.

"What did you do to him?!"Chase yelled. Chase glared at the Roidmude with anger in his eyes.

"I put him in a coma so then I wouldn't have to fight him along with you people," Seeker explained.

"Chase take care of Gou I can beat this Roidmude to a pulp," Shinnosuke told Kamen Rider Chaser.

"YOU MONSTER!!!" Chase screamed. He charged toward Seeker with all his willpower. Seeker didn't see that coming and was taking blow by blow till the Roidmude was getting tired and fell on the ground. Chase also fell to the ground and Shinnosuke rushed for his Roidmude friend.

"CHASE!" Shinnosuke called. Chase just looked into Shinnosuke's eyes.

"Finish Seeker but get the human out of the Roidmude's body, you hear me, don't worry about Gou and I," Chase told the man who was Drive. Shinnosuke just nodded and headed straight for Seeker. there was one thing he didn't know was that Seeker was waiting for him to come. but it didn't bother Shinnosuke because he was ready with a finisher. Once Kamen Rider Drive made contact with Seeker, Reiko came flying out of the Roidmude's body. What was left of 050 exploded into nothing and the 050 core broke and that was it from Seeker.

Chase and Gou were still laying on the ground but Gou was now awake. With Seeker gone, all of that Roidmude's victims that were in comas were no longer in comas due to Seeker being defeated.

"Are you two alright?" Shinnosuke asked the two on the ground.

"I'm fine," Gou replied. The two looked towards Chase and seen that his eyes were closed. Gou made his way to his Roidmude. Gou gently shook Chase and noticed he wasn't getting up. "He must be exhausted after trying to beat Seeker like that."

"Let's get him home," Shinnosuke replied. The two got Chase to Gou's bike and strapped him to Gou. The small group headed off in the sunset.

Once Gou was home, he hurried Chase up to their place. He then laid Chase down on their bed and got ready for bed. As soon as he was done and in bed, he was out like a light. The two were then finally asleep for the night.


	7. The Way to Break Memory Changes

A few weeks later, Freeze took Gou and he was fighting for the Roidmudes. His memories were altered so he would fight his boyfriend, sister and friends. Chase was dramatized by the change and couldn't keep himself together. Chase can't understand why Freeze would torment him by having Gou on their side.

"What am I going to do without Gou to keep the nightmares away," Chase whispered to himself as he was trying to go to sleep. The Roidmude was not used to being without his partner. But soon enough Chase was asleep from all of the stress he was going through due to Freeze and his evil plans.

The next morning was not like any other. Chase heard his alarm go off like it always did to make sure he was at the pit at a decent time. But this time he didn't want to get up. There was no point in waking up if there was no hope in saving Gou at this very moment. Chase didn't realize how much he depended on the younger man till this problem had arisen. How exactly were his friends going to find a way to bring back the one he cared about most. This kind of thing between the two boys was like the relationship Kiriko and Shinnosuke had. Chase could not stand being away from Gou for this long. So no matter what Chase did he had to get to the pit and that he did.

Once at the pit, Chase didn't go in right away. He just slumped beside his bike in sadness. Nobody was outside to worry about the only good Roidmude. Chase just could not get the thought of Gou playing the being bad game for real now. This was getting to him way too much. After what felt like hours, Kiriko came out searching for him. Once she seen the Roidmude, she rushed to his side. Kiriko knew how Chase felt since Gou is her little brother.

"Chase, you okay?" Kiriko asked the biker. Chase just stared at his black leather boots that covered his feet.

"What am I to do? How am I supposed to act with Gou on the opposite side as he should be on?" Chase questioned Gou's sister.

"I really don't know, Chase, but i do know we will get Gou back," Kiriko answered. Chase didn't move but he knew Kiriko was trying her bets to comfort her brother's boyfriend. "Besides we have a meeting for all of us in the pit. Let's get you in there, alright?" Kiriko helped Chase get up from the ground. The two then walked into the boring place know as the Drive pit. This is where arguments and fights are bound to happen.

"How are we going to get Gou from Freeze's grasp?" Shinnosuke asked Krim. Rina just looked at her computer as she studied the data from some object.

"That is a good question," Krim answered with a puzzled tone. This was not going to be an easy task. There was almost no way to get Gou away from their enemies, alone, and try everything. "We need to study Freeze more before we do anything."

"Well that won't be too hard," Shinnosuke replied. Everybody looked at Shinnosuke with questionable faces. Shinnosuke tilted his head to the left and pointed to the small snowflake imprint behind his ear.

"Freeze tried to alter your memories as well?" Chase questioned. This surprised the Roidmude even more. Nobody was known to bypass Freeze's power. This was the first time Chase had seen it with his own eyes.

"He couldn't alter my father's memories and he couldn't alter mine either. Apparently my father and I have the same ways to not get our memories changed," Shinnosuke told Chase and the others in the Drive pit.

"That was kind of risky but smart in a way. Now we can go work on getting it out to find a way to bring Gou back to the good side," Rinna began to think out loud yet again.

"Let's save Gou," Krim replied. Chase looked at everybody that was in the Drive pit. Soon he was going to have Gou back in the apartment with him and that makes him feel happy inside just like the day Chase found out Gou's feelings.

"I'm going to step out for a little bit. If something happens come get me. I will most likely be on the roof," Chase told everybody as he walked to the door of the Drive pit. Soon enough, Chase was at the roof. The Roidmude walked over to where the bench was and sat down facing the city.

The tall buildings glistened in the bright afternoon sun. The sounds of cars could be heard below with the movements of the soft breeze that was felt. Fall always brought the wind with it to keep the air cool. The roof was a good place for people to calm themselves or just to enjoy the nice outside air and think about the impossible. The outdoors was the best place for imagination. The pretty blue sky was only a limit of imagination but there was more farther out in space. Chase may only be a machine but he can imagine what space would look like and hope that his friends can get him something that he could use to bring his Gou back to him. They had to bring him back, Chase couldn't handle it anymore. He needed Gou no matter how he got him back, he needed him.

"I will save you, Gou. I promise," Chase told himself out loud. "Even if I die trying." Chase then fell off of the bench onto the ground crying because he missed his partner very much and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. there was just no way Chase could withstand his feelings for the other and suffer alone till his return.

Meanwhile in the Drive pit, everybody was trying their best to get the ice needle out of Shinnosuke's head but it wouldn't come out. Shinnosuke was lying on the couch that was in the pit as he was hooked up to Rinna's computer through wires. Kiriko was holding Shinnosuke's hand as he endured the pain from Mad Doctor trying to get the needle out. This was no easy task to get it out. The ice needle could be the only possibility to save Gou from Freeze's grasp. They had to bring the boy back. Gou is important to all of the Special Cases Department, even if he isn't a police officer, but he is a Kamen Rider, just like Chase.

"Krim! This is outrageous. He is in too much pain," Kiriko screamed at the belt. Tears were streaming down her face. She was scared she was going to lose him.

"Rinna, this is too much on Shinnosuke," Krim concluded.

"Continue this. 0he needle might be what we need to help get back Kamen Rider Mach," Shinnosuke proclaimed through hard gasps as he fought the pain from Mad Doctor. "He needs saving and I'm the only one who can save that boy, Krim."

"He is right Krim, you must listen to Shinnosuke," Rinna told the tiny belt. There was only the sound of Shinnosuke suffering after Rinna spoke but was soon replaced with the conformation from Krim to continue.

“Continue to get the ice needle out of Shinnosuke’s head. We just have to save Gou so Chase can be happy like he used to be,” Krim announced. This may not go well for the Special cases Department but it had to be done.

“Let’s get this over with,” Shinnosuke screamed as another jolt of pain ran through his body. The harsh gasps that Shinnosuke did as the pain surged went on for what felt like hours.

About a half an hour later, Shinnosuke was unconscious and the ice needle was on Rinna’s desk down in the Drive pit. There had to be a way to break Freeze’s memory altering power using his own method of alteration. But for now, everybody hoped that Shinnosuke was going to wake up. Kiriko was sent to get Chase to come back to the pit.  As soon as she was to the roof where she could find Chase, she noticed he was on the ground asleep. She never knew how hard it was for the Roidmude to sleep without his human. Kiriko slowly walked up to his sleeping figure and just wanted to smile. Chase looked like a lost puppy when he was sleeping. Maybe this is what Gou loved about Chase. The young woman knew she had to wake him up sadly, and that she did.

“Chase, you must get up. We have something that might bring Gou back to us,” Kiriko spoke softly as she gently shook Chase awake.

“Did the needle come out of Shinnosuke successfully?” Chase asked Kiriko after he opened his eyes.

“Yes Chase, it did,” Kiriko answered with a smile forming on her lips. This was the best news Chase has heard since Gou disappeared a few weeks ago to work as Freeze’s human pet.

“Then let’s go talk to the others of a way to use the needle to fix the damage that Freeze has caused,” Chase told the smaller woman as he headed to the door on the roof to start making his way to the Drive pit. It didn’t take Kiriko long to catch up to him.

After a walk back to the Drive pit, everybody as in the pit. Shinnosuke was awake and Rinna was typing on her computer which was probably her calculations from the ice needle to figure out something to help with Gou’s case. Krim was still on the stand but rushed to check on Chase as Kiriko went to Shinnosuke’s side to await what was being done on this situation. Once Krim was done talking to Chase, the Roidmude went over to Rinna to see if he could help with anything as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Kiriko could tell that he was missing gou. Everybody knew that the two were very close but they just wouldn’t understand the pain he felt with being all by himself in that apartment. It was a very lonely apartment but it just was empty to the Roidmude. He would rather stay with Shinnosuke instead of being by himself.

“Well I have a few suggestions, Rinna,” Chase spoke up to the smaller lady.

“ What are they, Chase?” Rinna asked the Roidmude.

“If you can’t put it in a needle form then why not a spray form so then the person who will deliver this to Gou can spray it on the mark to fix it. And if you take that advice, make more than one just in case it doesn’t work the first time getting it to him,” Chase explained to the scientist in the bunch. Everybody was staring at him even the belt on the stand was looking in his direction. They all knew who was going to try to give it to Gou and they know what would happen if the other Roidmudes would catch him. They would lose him for good again.

“I will work on this then,” Rinna replied with a small smile. She didn’t want to lose chase like the others in the Special Cases Department.

“Now we just have to work on a plan to get back at Freeze for trying to take Shinnosuke from us as well,” Krim spoke up.

“Now what kind of plan are you thinking of this time Krim. Didn’t the last one fail?” Kiriko asked.

“Well this one is going to work,” Krim answered.

“Then what is the plan then?” Shinnosuke asked.

“Krim thinks we should face him head on,” Chase answered.

“You have got to be joking,” Kiriko retorted.

“Nope,” Krim told her.

“Well this isn’t going to be easy. Don’t you remember that his has his ultimate evolution?” Shinnosuke protested. This was one battle that wasn’t going to end well for the group that stood in the Drive pit right now. But the only thing they can do is try their bets to exterminate Freeze before lots of people die or worse. Who knows what would happen if he was left to wreak havoc in the city. This had to stop and it has to stop now. There is no way the people in the Drive pit were going to let this happen to the people in the city. There was going to be nobody dying at the hands of Freeze and his followers.


	8. The Fallen Soldier

The fight against Freeze was approaching. There was only one obstacle and that was to beat the ultimate evolution of Freeze to with the battle one last time. Drive and Chaser were going to go with Krim's plan to defeat Freeze. The two riders are sitting in the Drive pit for brief meeting for both with Krim and Kiriko. Shinnosuke and Chase are both ready to fight Freeze and get Gou back.

The riders were sitting in the Drive pit just like the day before. Shinnosuke stayed there overnight due to all they pain he was feeling after they got the ice Needle out of the side of his head. The snowflake mark was gone and there was no track of Shinnosuke having the ice needle in his head. Rinna was hard at work on the substance that was to snap Gou out of the memory alterations that Freeze had done.  Today was the day to bring down Freeze. This was going to be the fight of their lives and hopefully Shinnosuke will be fine after this revenge of his father's murder.

"Are you sure we are going to fight Freeze?" Chase asked the other rider.  
  
"We have to, we won't get Gou back if we just sit here," Shinnosuke answered. This was worrying Chase. Shinnosuke was already in a lot of pain from removing the needle but now he wants to finish Freeze off, which won't be easy since he is now working towards his ultimate evolution. All of a sudden Kiriko's phone rang. The tone echoed throughout the pit. Kiriko answered the phone and walked out as she spoke on the phone. This was one fight that was not going to be easily won. But the Kamen Riders had to find a way around this obstacle to get to the next one.

All of a sudden, Kiriko ran inside the drive pit. The young woman ran towards Shinnosuke with fear in her eyes. This wasn't going to be good at all. Kiriko decided to not want to talk about it at the moment. Chase used this time to sit on the couch. His life wasn't the easiest these days. Chase was the one Roidmude that needed to have a human with it all the time. Gou was the only one to keep him sain and the only reason for him to be careful each time. He needed Gou about as much as Gou needed him.

On the other side of the room, Kiriko and Shinnosuke stood next to the Tridoron. The two watched the Roidmude in worry. They have never seen Chase act so depressed over Gou's separation from him.

"Shinnosuke, what are we to do with Chase? I've never seen him like this before," Kiriko asked her partner. She was unsure of what to do to make the Roidmude happy again. Shinnosuke just looked sadly at the one on the couch.

"He must really miss Gou. Chase probably thinks that Freeze's plan to make Gou fight us is his entire fault," Shinnosuke answered. This idea was most likely the reason behind Chase's depression. How would they convince that this wasn't his entire fault? There had to be a way to make the Roidmude happy again so then they could fight at top gear. It was important to keep the group a full functioning capacity or something was going to be totally wrong.

"We really need to get Gou back," Kiriko stated. The two of them just stared in the direction of the Roidmude and watched him space off, probably thinking about Gou. There was no way to bright Chase out of his depression without having the man he loved among them.

"Well, I do have ideas on attacking Freeze to see if it fixes the mind alterations on the kid. Even if it kills all of us, we will win," Shinnosuke proclaimed. Kiriko admired how Shinnosuke would put his life on the line just to save her brother. Gou should have never gone near the Roidmudes but he did. She may never know what his reasoning was but that didn't matter she had to get him back along with Chase's happiness. And the only way to get that done is to bring down Freeze.

"I know where to find Freeze, the call just now was from Honganji-san," Kiriko told Kamen Rider Drive.

"Freeze, Gou and Brain are located at an abandoned factory where Kyuu-chan found out the place where the victims might be from the serial kidnappings."

"Then we should go but try to keep Chase out of this he can't fight in his state of mind. Something might really happen if he tries to fight Gou. He should never have to fight the one he loves like this. It is not something anybody has to go through. There is no point in having this happen to a person that isn't even human. Chase is a Roidmude for crying out loud. Freeze must have some master plan if he was going to take Gou away from him for this long." Shinnosuke explained the most of this situation he could.

"I guess you are right with that one, Shinnosuke, but you know Chase won't let us fight them alone," Kiriko replied. This idea had the two debating on whether or not they really wanted Chase to join the final fight with Freeze or just let him sulk. All of a sudden, Chase stood up and walked over to the two that were talking loud enough for him to hear them.

"I am going to retrieve Gou from Freeze when I get the chance," Chase told the two of his friends inside the Drive pit. Shinnosuke and Kiriko stared at the Roidmude like he was crazy. There was something definitely wrong with Chase when Gou was involved. He really did love the human who was Kamen Rider Mach.

"You two can't keep me out of this fight either."

"Well, should we go then, Chase?" Kiriko asked the Roidmude. Chase nodded his head and the three headed out.

The abandoned factory was about a half an hour out from the Drive pit. The three rode their way there. Chase was on Ride Chaser as usual as Kiriko and Shinnosuke were in the Tridoron. The three were going to face Freeze and get Gou back if possible. They needed Gou back really bad. Kiriko hated seeing her brother fight on the wrong side as herself.

The abandoned factory was soon in sight as the Tridoron and Ride Chaser drove around a curved road. The time drew near for Freeze to be defeated. There was no stopping the riders when it came down to battles like this one. Shinnosuke was bound to get revenge for his father's death. Freeze was the one who killed Shinnosuke's father in that bank robbery. Shinnosuke's father sacrificed himself for a little girl and that girl still lives today due to his sacrifice. There will be a day where riders, like Chase and Shinnosuke have to make a life changing decision. And the choice for Chase always contained Gou somehow. This was why Chase and Gou couldn't be separated any longer. Chase is a type of Roidmude that Gou is needed to keep him from going insane like Freeze and the rest of the Roidmudes like Heart and Brain. Shinnosuke and Chase were going to get rid of Freeze once and for all and Kiriko was there to help. Even if the young woman couldn't do much, she could at least try her best. She may no be able to fight like a rider but she can use the shift cars to help Shinnosuke and Chase.

Soon enough, the riders made it to the factory, Chase got off Rider Chaser. There was a weird sensation he was getting like he knew Gou was going to be here. Chase could always feel the presence of the younger Shijima anywhere when they were separated, he just wouldn't know the exact location. The only thing Chase really could sense the location of was the Roidmudes. That's one thing he learned was that he needed to know where to find the Roidmudes he was hunting during his time as the grim reaper. He was soon joined by Shinnosuke and Kiriko. Chase was so caught up with sensing Gou's presence that he didn't notice them get out of the Tridoron. Shinnosuke nudged Chase to get him back to being in "Top Gear" as Drive said it. The Roidmude never needed to change, he was always ready for an attack. He always had to be when it came to Gou's safety. He would risk everything for the teen rider. Chase loved the other rider a lot to the moon and back. He had to keep him safe so he could live a happy life. Gou deserved the world unlike Chase due to all the wrong he caused the world. He never wanted to harm Gou again but Freeze just had to take Gou and turn him against the riders. Chase was going to get back at freeze For Gou's alterations. There was no time to waste on this matter. If the riders can't beat Freeze, then Chase was going to help Rinna find something to bring Kamen Rider Mach back to their side. Kiriko and Shinnosuke were trying to figure out what Chase was thinking about because they seen him his normal thinking face. Shinnosuke was beginning to worry because Chase's face became more and more disgusted with his thinking face.

"Chase, let's go," Shinnosuke told the Roidmude. Chase gave a brief nod and off they went. They ran through a door but stopped quickly afterwards.

"What is the plan with these Roidmudes," Kiriko asked the two riders. The two men just looked at her with serious looks on their faces.

"You just fight till they are gone," Shinnosuke answered her. Kiriko gave him a worried look on her face.

"That's what your plan is?" Chase asked Shinnosuke.

"Yes," Shinnosuke answered with slight smile.

The two riders stepped out of their hiding place and walked towards the Roidmudes with determined looks on their faces. The Roidmudes noticed Chase and Shinnosuke as they ran towards the monsters ahead. Shinnosuke slid Belt-san around his waist and turned the key knob. Chase put his belt around his waist and inserted Signal Chaser into the slot and pushed down. Shinnosuke then grabbed type speed, turned the back end and placed it in the brace on his wrist. He then flipped the car's rear end up then back down. Both Shinnosuke and Chase yelled "Henshin" and their armor began to build around their bodies. Once their armor was complete on both, they began to attack the Roidmudes. Shinnosuke had his steering wheel and was slashing all the Roidmudes he was fighting. In the other hand, Kamen Rider Chaser was using his break gunner to beat the Roidmudes. He wasn't going to let them live when it came to Gou being in danger in this place somewhere. He was totally going to get the younger Shijima back to where he belongs on his side. The Roidmudes were losing to the riders fast. There was so much power being used by Shinnosuke and Chase that they didn't stand a chance to the Kamen Riders. They left no Roidmudes alive when they got done. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Heart, Brain, and Freeze stepped out to where the two men could see them. The three Roidmudes were followed by the one familiar human. Gou stood beside Freeze. Chase was angered by this and had to be held back. Shinnosuke had a hard time keeping Chaser from going after them. Heart was standing on the other side of Freeze and Brain was beside Hear. This had to be a trap. But this fight with Freeze had to stop.

"I see that Drive and Chaser have come," Freeze smarted off. Chase gave an angry scoff to that comment.

"They weren't the only ones to show up," Kiriko called from where she stood. She walked out to show Freeze she was also there to fight them. Freeze didn't notice the facial expression that Gou quickly showed and then removed. Chase watched Gou and knew exactly what was going on. Gou was just like Shinnosuke. His memories couldn't be altered which means he was after something.

"Well, if it isn't the older Shijima. Are you ready to watch your friends die by your brother's hands?" Freeze asked the woman in front of him. Chase just watched Gou as his pupils dilated as in fear. Gou must have been scared to know that they were going to make him kill Chase and Shinnosuke.

"We won't lose. We will defeat you and all of the other Roidmudes. Even if I die trying," Chase told Freeze.

"Kamen Riders fight for justice and right now, Freeze, you are about to get a beating," Shinnosuke added. This had Freeze chuckle a little bit.

"You three think you could beat me. I would love to see you try," Freeze told them. The three Roidmudes changed their forms to the monster like forms. Gou threw his belt on his waist the strap went around and connected to the other side. The Signal Bike came to Gou and he placed it in the slot and pressed down on the slot top.

"Henshin." Was said and the Mach armor began to build and soon it was no longer Gou but Kamen Rider Mach. Soon enough the fight started. Brain and Gou were after Chase as Freeze went right after Shinnosuke.  
Chase took Brain and Gou outside to use the hills of the materials at the factory to his advantage. Shinnosuke copies him and takes Freeze with him. Heart wasn't going to fight but to watch Freeze he did hate the Roidmude for treating him so terribly. Heart has never seen one of him friends treat him like Freeze treats him every day so he goes back to human form and watches the battle just like Kiriko.

Heart and Kiriko watched the fight before them. As Kamen Rider Chaser fought two against one, he was not trying to hurt Gou too badly. He did care that much to not hurt him even if he wasn't fighting on their side. Shinnosuke on the other hand, was trying very hard to beat Freeze, but it wasn't working very well. The Roidmude was dragging all the energy that Shinnosuke had out of him. Type speed wasn't going to cut it. Speed wasn't fast enough to dodge the attacks that Freeze dished out at him. Type Formula would probably work. So that is what Shinnosuke grabbed was the Type Formula shift car. He took type speed out of the brace and replaced it with Formula. Soon enough his red armor broke away from his body. The armor was replaced by a blue sports car kind of armor. This was Drive Type Formula ready to go fast and defeat Freeze, Roidmude 001.

"Drive Type Formula!" Krim yelled out. Shinnosuke then grabbed the orange car that was on the shift car holder.

"Formula, Zero One," Krim called after Shinnosuke placed the car in the brace and flipped the rear end of the car up forward and back.   
"Freeze you can't fake people's memories. That hurts the people who are close to those who are having their memories altered by you," Shinnosuke told the Roidmude. 001 just laughed at the young man before him. Shinnosuke was confused for a few moments.

"Are you trying to get me to let Gou return so then Chase doesn't have to suffer?" Freeze asked the rider. Drive got angry at that. Shinnosuke ran towards the Roidmude in anger. He was furious at the monster for hurting his Roidmude friend like he has. He held the Steering wheel sword in his hand ready to slash away at the Roidmude that turned Gou against them. He was determined to just run for now, but knock Gou out first and take off with him, and then once they got back to the Drive Pit, tie him up and bring him back to normal. All of a sudden, Shinnosuke's anger flared yet again. This wasn't going to be a very pleasant sight.

Freeze didn't see the anger the Kamen Rider was about to use as power. It was going to be hard for Freeze to win this fight when Shinnosuke wanted revenge. This Roidmude in particular was the one Shinnosuke wanted to kill on his own. He even told Chase that two nights ago. Shinnosuke was going to be the one to bring down Freeze. The orange tires on Shinnosuke's arms lit up and he threw his right arm like he flung one of the tired at Freeze. Flames exploded around Freeze like there were bombs going off. Then more movement came from Shinnosuke. The more explosions there were, Freeze would get weaker and weaker.

"We can do this, Shinnosuke," Krim told Drive. "Just finish him off." 

"Alright," Shinnosuke told Belt-san. Kamen Rider Drive then grabbed the semi cannon and put the purple and the orange shift cars inside the cannon to load it. once the cannon was loaded, the weapon was ready to be fired. "FULL THROTTLE," Krim yelled. Shinnosuke pulled the trigger on the little cannon. A beam of light shot towards Freeze in through his body, but it didn't go all of the way through. Freeze's body exploaded as it went towards the ground. Shinnosuke waited for his core to break. The breaking of 001's core never happened. So Shinnosuke turned around to see what went wrong. he was shocked to see what was going on.Freeze's core rose from the flame and didn't break. This had also stopped Chase, Gou and Brain from fighting to see the commotion. 

"You think that beating me like that wasn't going to anger me enough to have my core break," the core of 001 told the young Rider. Freeze's body reconstructed in front of everybody. Once the Roidmude body was back, a giant snowflake appeared behind Freeze as he had risen into the sky. Soon after the Roidmude changed, Freeze was now golden instead of being white. Brain looked amazed at Freeze. 

"Humiliation is what got me to this form? Really now Shinnosuke, you are just like your father in so many ways. That is why I had to get rid of him and I have to get rid of you too," Freeze told Kamen Rider Drive. 

"That beautiful form. He obtained ultimate evolution," everybody heard Brain say. All of a sudden Freeze produced a bright blue ball of light. This had Chase worried. He knew what he was going to do. The ball of light grew bigger and bigger until a beam shot right at Kamen Rider Drive. The beam went right through Shinnosuke and hit the mound of dirt behind him. Kiriko and Chase watched in horror. Shinnosuke's transformation was forced to be undone. The look on Shinnosuke's face was completely surprise there. All of a sudden he fell backwards and his white shirt was black and stained in blood from the hard battle. 

"Tomari-san!" Kiriko yelled. The young woman rushed to Shinnosuke's body, well what was left with the life he had. Kiriko put her head on his chest to see if he was still alive, but sadly there was no heartbeat. Kiriko then burst into tears. Chase used this moment to hurry to get Kiriko and Shinnosuke's body back to the Drive pit. And that is exactly what he did.


	9. The Serum to Save a Rider

Chase returned to the Drive pit with the two. Everybody was surprised about Shinnosuke being killed in action. Rinna and Kiriko both had wet streaks go down their cheeks. This was not a good time to lose Shinnosuke. Gou was still in the hands of Freeze. It looked to be impossible at this point to even get the teen back for Kiriko.  Chase was the only acting Kamen rider on the good side which made this battle against the Roidmudes nearly impossible. But the point of no return was already there. If Chase was all they had then that was going to be it. He had to get Gou back if they wanted a chance to win this long time battle.

Shinnosuke’s body was down in the morgue. The people down there are trying to remove Krim from the body but right now they are having a hard time doing so. Kiriko ran off to her place just to lock herself in her home due too the sadness of losing Shinnosuke. Everybody knew she loved Shinnosuke but she would never admit it. It was outside her strong self to have feelings for the now dead rider. Its hard to lose somebody you love just look at Chase. The Roidmude would try everything to get Gou back on the side of good. He is even willing to risk his life for the other male. There had to be a way to break the alterations.

Rinna was down in the Drive pit working on an antidote that could probably break the memory alterations to save Gou. But just to get to him alone was a suicide mission. But is would be worth the shot. This would up the chances on the battle ahead of them. And Chase was going to do it so then the battle could be won by them and not get killed by the Roidmudes. Chase was the Special Cases Department’s only hope now. He was the only one who could do anything. Chase had to get away from this sad world for a while. And so he did by going to the roof.

Once Chase was up to the roof, the bench up there was empty because they were all still looking for Freeze so then they could bring him down. The only Roidmude knew it wasn’t going to work but he had to help them. Each human being in the Special Cases Department was going to try their best to avenge Shinnosuke. That was dead set in their minds. Chase sat down on the bench so he could stare out at the city and see the horizon. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with no clouds in sight. Chase loved the view he got on the roof  with all the sounds the city made muffled so he could hear the sounds of nature. The singing of the birds and the sounds of the different insects that fly around the city going through the air on the roof. Chase just loved to sit up there and hear the birds in particular. When he was with the Roidmudes they wouldn’t let him hear the nice sounds the birds made. That was one thing he hated most was being used by Heart, Brain and Medic. But he’d never had to deal with it anymore. He was where he needed to be. This was no surprise for the Roidmude. But the sitting on the roof was one thing he enjoyed when he first got to become Kamen Rider Chaser.

Meanwhile in the morgue, the chief, Kyuu and Genpachiro were standing next to the dead body of Tomari Shinnosuke. The doctors were really trying to get the belt off of the body. They tried everything but with no avail. There was almost no way to get Krim off the man’s body. Krim was probably trying to hardwire into Shinnosuke to try and act as a machine to keep him going but there was no way to tell. They just had to figure it out.

“I wonder how the little lady is doing,” Genpachi spoke up to break the saddening silence.

“She has locked herself in her house. Kiriko is taking this way too hard,” the Chief of the Special Cases department told them. This saddened the other two in the room.

“Shinnosuke was everything to her,” Kyuu told the others. The chief just looked at the computer nerd. Of course Kiriko thought of Shinnosuke as her world. She secretly loved him but was always scared to tell him her true feelings because she didn’t want to lose him of all people. They really didn’t notice till Shinnosuke had passed away and Kiriko locked herself in her apartment. Kiriko was always silent with her feelings even when it came down to Shinnosuke.

“What are we going to do then? The fight against the Roidmudes isn’t going to stop just because Shinnosuke is dead,” Genpachi told them.

“We do still have Chase,” Kyuu told them.

“But it’s not enough,” The chief told them.

“What was his luck chief?” Kyuu asked the older man. The chief officer of the special cases Department looked at him in sadness.

 “It was the same as his father’s when he was murdered. “The older men replied. This caused the others to stop dead in their tracks.

 “And you didn’t warn him?” Genpachi asked. This made the Chief slump a little.

 “I didn’t know he was going to die like this,” the chief told them.

 Kiriko sat at her dining table room table with tears falling down her face. The young woman never thought she was going to lose her partner like this. Was she going to suffer thanks to Freeze? First the Roidmudes take Gou and now Shinnosuke is dead and the only one left to fight the Roidmudes was Chase. Krim was killed along with Shinnosuke so there is no Kamen Rider Drive. Police sirens could be heard in the distance through Kiriko’s window but this only made her cry even harder. The sirens reminded her of all the cases her and Shinnosuke had solved together on the Roidmudes but this one will never get solved by her due to the lose of her partner. The two officers got along well together so it made them a great team but that became debatable soon after Shinnosuke’s death.

 The day made its way to the end and Kiriko was still sitting at the table. She hasn’t moves for hours and probably won’t for a while. Kiriko was really depressed about the loss of the man she cared about most. She just couldn’t think of what he really meant to her. Shinnosuke wasn’t coming back to help her figure it out. He was now gone and that was it. Kiriko just couldn’t live without the young man but she really must have never realized that till now. And that was to be expected in most fairy tale. But this was no fairy tale.

Chase was laying on the bench that was on the roof when Rinna burst through the door. The Roidmude sat up straight and looked at the woman confused. Rinna was hunched over and trying to catch her breath. Chase was just totally confused as to why the woman ran to get him unless it must have to do with the thing that she was trying to work on to bring Gou back to their side. Chase really wanted the other rider back but it was hard since he was always with Freeze.

“I have it ready, Chase,” Rinna told the Roidmude.

“What do you mean?” Chase asked. Rinna just stared at him.

“The serum is finished it should work on Gou or anybody else that was affected by Freeze’s memory alterations,” Rinna explained to Chase.

“So, we can get Gou back?” Chase asked.

“Yes Chase,” Rinna replied with a excited smile. “We can get your one and only back.”

“Alright then let’s get to it!” Chase exclaimed. With that, Chase stood up and followed Rinna to the Drive Pit. The two reached the pit seconds later after they left the roof. Rinna ran over to her work area to get the serum for Chase. The serum was bright blue and transparent. For the first time in ages, Chase wasn’t confused. The young woman handed the bottle to Chase and nodded. Soon after, Chase was out the door going after Gou and he was going to try and find him.

Chase ran out to Ride Chaser and jumped on the bike. He took off to where he knew where the Roidmude’s hide out was. He knew Gou would be there with them. He was determined to get Gou back from the Roidmudes even if it meant death to him. That’s how much it meant to him just to get the other back. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

Back at the Drive pit, Rinna was now working on a way to bring Shinnosuke and Krim back to life to fight against the Roidmudes again. She was working on a new shift car that would bring them all together as one but hopefully it would have enough power to bring Shinnosuke back.  They needed the three riders again. Rinna could trust Gou to Chase since they were together. But it was up to her to get Shinnosuke back and in the fight again. And that was what she was working on. This shift car was on its final stage to being ready to be of use. They have to push the Tridoron to a certain speed to bring him back. There was something else that Rinna didn’t understand.


End file.
